To characterize the phenotype and genotype of this kindred with renal Mg wasting We hypothesize that a specific genetic mutation in a gene regulating renal Mg transport will be responsible for this syndrome. The phenotypic characteristics may be due to a general celular defect in Mg transport and/or to renal Mg wasting.